1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems for subterranean termite detection and control which use housings with transparent covers that contain termite attractants and selectively, poisoned bait.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art as is best known to the inventor is comprised of a variety of systems for detection and control of termites, including housings which are implanted into the ground, and contain either attractant or bait. U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,726 to Thorne et al., teaches a below ground housing for termite detection and control.
Thorne further teaches a housing which has a cartridge inserted into the housing, and the cartridge may contain either chemical attractant to determine if termites are present or poisoned bait to kill the termites. However, to inspect the housing of Thorne to see if termites are present, one has to remove the cartridge to visually inspect it. This physically disturbs termite activity such that the termites may abandon the area and later insertion of poison could be ineffective. Further, Thorne shows a two-step method wherein the housing initially contains a non-toxic bait. If termites inhabit the housing, it is removed, and as a second step, toxic bait is inserted into the housing as a second cartridge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,879 to Myles teaches a method, apparatus, and composition for treating social insects, including termites, with a poison and releasing them. Myles discloses a trap for termites comprised of a PVC pipe and cardboard rolled within the pipe. The cardboard can also have a block of wood rolled within its center as a reserve food supply for termites. Myles also discloses and apparatus that uses heat as an attractant and then a repellent.
The ability of termites to recognize the temperature anomalies is known in the art. "Location of Food Sources by Subterranean Termites," Ettershank, Ettershank & Whitford, J. Env. Entomol. 9:645-648 (1980), surmises an ability of subterranean termites to recognize dung pats, a preferred food source, through a temperature anomaly created by the shadow cast by the dung pat. The article supports a finding that food sources above the ground are more likely to be targeted by foraging termites, rather than subterranean food sources. Further, the article does not teach what temperature anomaly attracts the termites, as it only speculates that the cooler shadow of the dung pat on the underlying soil is the anomaly detected by the termite.